Like an Angel
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: *SHOUNEN AI* *SasuNaru* Naruto's plans for a trick on Sasuke at night melts away as the most unexpected thoughts and actions take place instead....


Well yeah^^ What can I say?? I wrote this and right now, you are reading it… So this is all I can say, which is totally unlike the nonsense ramblings I go on for like ever…….  But yeah^^ *yawn* I'm seriously sleepy right now and I have to recharge for my usual hyperness:P I mean… HELLO??? A person DOES have to work for their erm…. Ya…. Craziness….. 

*yawns again* ENJOY!!!!!

*falls asleep*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

*snorts and wakes up*

^_____^;;; Oh yaaaaaaaaaaa… Naruto is NOT mine…. It belongs to "I can't remember the name of the person right now because I'm too lazy" so yaaaa…. Back with your lives and your reading and all that……

Like an Angel 

Cheryl-chan

" Gayaaaaaaaahh." Naruto whined softly to no one in particular. He whipped his head around, his bright blond hair tossing about and found a large glowing moon glimmering almost teasingly on top of him as it bathed the rest of his surroundings in a soft milky white. 

            " So boring man! Why the hell does Kakashi bring us to this stupid place anyways... nothing to do." Naruto muttered bitterly under his breath. He strided quickly to the tree beside him and concentrated his chakra on his feet. 

            He then ran up the bumpy bark lightly as to not make a sound and sat down on the highest branch. Naruto found that, as his legs swung carelessly beneath him, he could see the entire temple from up on top of the tree. Even though he knew it sounded sissy and girlish, he had to admit it DID look beautiful. The dull chipping paint of the roof was flooded with moonlight and the trees situated beside the temple as it was located in the middle of NOWHERE swayed gently against the wooden walls of the temple in accordance to the wind. Naruto let his eyelids drop for a minute as he enjoyed the calm peacefulness of where he was; it was almost as though he was on top of the world. For that minute, there was silence other than the gentle breaths of the wind that fluttered his hair gently as it blew playfully across his face; the stars twinkled as clearly as it was possible.

            A low cough coming from the open window of where he assumed was Sasuke's rooms stirred him from his meditation. He glared in the direction. He could almost see Sasuke's sleeping face, even though it was naturally impossible as the swaying white curtains covered the sight of his rival. Naruto was just as thankful any ways, it wasn't as though he saw enough of that mocking face in training, seeing him in the bath together and even when he ate was enough to throw off his appetite.

            " Bet that bastard has that ugly smirk on his face even when he sleeps." Naruto thought. But then... it wasn't THAT ugly, in fact.... He WOULD understand why all these girls were crazy about him; Sasuke was actually good looking, in a stupid girlish I'm-an-over-confident-asshole kind of way. But it's not like "he" was ever going to admit that, the day Hell freezes over wouldn't see the day when he would. Besides, he wasn't like those bitchy girls who stuck up their noses when they saw him but tripped over their own damn feet when they saw Sasuke. 

            Nope, of course he wasn't. Of course he isn't like them. Damn.... he didn't have to say that twice. 

            Naruto shook his head wildly, as though he wanted to shake the thoughts out of his mind immediately. He crossed his legs all of a sudden, wobbling a bit as he maintained his balance and placed his elbow on his knee before he leaned his head onto his thumb. Kakashi was stupid to bring them to some boring forest in a boring old temple where only boring old bald people walked around with their heavy wooden beaded rosaries around their neck and they heavy robes even though it's like 40 degrees Celsius. Yep! It was boring boring BORING!!!!

            Naruto let his gaze wander towards Sasuke's window again... of course, if fun couldn't find him, he'll have to find it himself. A mischievous grin took over his bored expression as an almost evil glint sparkled in his eye. It was as though the devious plot unraveled itself on it's own in his head. Yeeees... Peeeeeeeerfect.... Naruto jumped up automatically and swiftly dived down to the tree-shadowed ground. 

Naruto winced at the barely audible thud as he landed on the soft dirt ground. It was a dry night, so the dirt created a dusty cloud around his feet, Naruto shot a quick glance towards the window again, which was only several feet away. He wasn't to make a sound, this was probably the only chance he'll ever get to have his perfect revenge; revenge on that baka Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his nose, as he put on his usual ugly smirk.

Bastard Sasuke will think twice about making fun of me again, and calling me stupid all the time. Naruto paused doubtfully at his words; it was really strange. If it were any one else who had insulted him; and everyone must have insulted him once or twice before, he wouldn't have given a damn. But strangely, Naruto hated it when Sasuke told him he was an idiot, or he was stupid, or he was empty-headed and feather brained. At first, he convinced himself it was only because he was furious about being shown up by someone who he believed was just the same as him, except he was smarter, stronger and more handsome... But then again, why would he be pissed when others 10 times weaker than him made fun of him, why was it that Sasuke had such a dumb effect on him?

Naruto shrugged it off. Lifting he legs up slowly and so high it was obviously exaggerated, he brought one knee to his chest before he stretched it out carefully and placed it silently onto the ground. Naruto shivered as the wind blew a little more coldly now, too bad he only wore a thin black shirt and shorts; he could feel the fine hairs on his neck prickling… But maybe it wasn't only from the cold. 

Naruto continued to step forward softly, his eyes intent on the window. When he stood by the windowsill, he found that he still couldn't see inside. Except that the room was very much like his, even though the curtains hid the bed, it was plainly just the same. The same drab gray walls, the same wore down wooden floors, the same ugly smelly furniture. Naruto sighed, but a smile soon took his place. 

So… the almighty Sasuke also has to deal with the same living conditions of lowly me, eh? Naruto pushed up on the balls of his feet and stretched his right arm out until his fingers were able to take a ghost of a hold of the tall windowsill. Hopping lightly to grab a better hold, Naruto gingerly held his breath as his right hand clamped onto the sill with a clunk that sounded like a cannon in his ears. He tightened his grasp and closed his eyes, praying that Sasuke was a deep sleeper. Naruto let out his breath though, when he only heard the fluttering leaves in the dead silence of the night. He noticed that his fingers were loosening so he heaved himself up with his arm and grabbed the sill with his other hand. 

He paused again… okay…. Nothing… 

Naruto began to heave himself up, tightening his stomach muscles as he lifted one leg above him and stepped onto the sill. Then he grabbed the sides of the sill instead and lifted the other leg up as softly as he could. 

… I'm safe… Naruto wiped away the few glistening beads of sweat that had traveled down his forehead onto his cheeks. He stepped into the room. The floors were much cleaner then "his," Naruto thought coldly. He remembered the dust covered ground in his own room. 

Naruto walked to the middle of the room; the room was strangely bare, Naruto noticed vaguely. But his thoughts were immediately ceased when his eyes strayed to the figure on the white sheets on the bed.        

Naruto began to take slow steady steps towards the other boy, his breathing quickened as he neared Sasuke. Finally, he found himself standing beside the bed, his knees barely touching the bed sheets. Naruto could imagine his vulpine face looming over that of Sasuke's, his rival would freak. But Naruto frowned when he saw that he still could see Sasuke's face, so he walked over to the other side, and stopped in mid-stride.

I-I-I-I-I-I………uhhhh……… Naruto stammered in his head. He froze in his position, his eyes locked onto the person occupying the bed.

All his thoughts of the prank he was about to pull have disappeared along with his common sense, emotions that were forced down before were slowly rising back into place…

What was before him was the most beautiful, angelic and innocent looking thing he has ever seen. Sasuke at his vulnerable state… it was rather amazing. Naruto was speechless and shocked. He found himself breathless as well as his eyes lingered at his young rival's moonlight washed features; from the long dark lashes that kissed his pink flushed cheeks, to the rosy lips that parted ever so slightly in his sleep. He looked like an angel; Sasuke's face was bathed in the pale silver glow and his raven black hair fanned around his face accented his delicate features even more. Naruto wanted to slap himself for thinking such thoughts. Instead, he went over to Sasuke's side and stood in front of the boy, his body blocking the light streaming from the window beside the bed. 

Naruto did something unexpected then; he kneeled down all of a sudden and leaned over so his face was directly on top of Sasuke's. Their noses were nearly in contact; Naruto closed his eyes as well so it would be as though he and Sasuke was standing on equal ground… of course then, he was the one who was conscious. Naruto was quite embarrassed with himself, but he didn't budge from his position. He relished in the closeness of the other boy, the closeness he'll never receive; Naruto gasped softly as he felt Sasuke's soft even breathing blow against his own lips, causing goose bumps to suddenly pop up on his neck.

Suddenly, the full realization of what he was doing and the fear of what will happen if he was found out caused his to pull back quickly with wide eyes and fall on his behind. God! He was "attracted" to the guy was he? Naruto scrambled back a little, and leaned against the wall. His breaths were shortened and rapid, he didn't know what he was about to do leaning so closely like that. But Naruto knew it was foolish. Thankful that he had pulled back, he was all to ready to leave right then. 

Naruto clambered back onto his feet and held onto the sill for balance. He made one mistake; casting one final quick glance at Sasuke.

His quick glance turned out to be much longer as he wanted. His eyes were still riveted onto the face, as though he wanted to burn the image into his memory forever… Which is actually exactly what he wanted to do. Naruto winced as a small stab of pain of rejection at the pit of his stomach. He was as sure as hell confused about what he was feeling at the moment, but he was definite about one thing, Sasuke DIDN'T feel the same way he did about him.

Sasuke was such a beauty. Naruto sighed nodding to his thoughts unconsciously, a beauty he has always yearned for… perhaps if he was so pretty, then people would acknowledge his more like they did Sasuke… Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and the rest of the village; even though they have come to respect him a little more through the past couple of years, they didn't think of him as the hero he wanted to be… and Sasuke… he hated Naruto as much as Naruto hated him. But he wasn't even sure about hating Sasuke anymore… that just gave Sasuke a better advantage once again…

WAIT! Hell! He just said he wanted to be pretty like Sasuke?? What the fuck was that???

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little down at what he knew couldn't happen, which he was still confused about… 

As another urge came up that Naruto couldn't control, he suddenly found himself practically leaping over to get beside Sasuke to sweep down and ghost just about the sweetest and gentle kiss he could muster. Not that it was a kiss… Naruto thought after that. He placed two fingers onto his lips where he had touched Sasuke's cheek and felt his face flush with a bright angry red. 

It was only contact between skins… 

Naruto couldn't believe what he just did, DAMN! He was going crazy! But……..

His fingers were still on his lips; he realized... he put them down quickly but first to sweep them across Sasuke's…

But… but if he did want to be as beautiful and strong and cool and mysterious as Sasuke… Naruto forced a grim smile on his face as he bent over Sasuke's head one last time, his breath rustling Sasuke's hair a bit.

" No one would ever like me… I'm just the ugly weak temperamental attention-seeking little brat who Nine Tails took over… That will be the only thing I'll ever be acknowledged for when I "am" acknowledged…" Ahh.. The bitter truth " Why can't I be like you? I bet you don't even appreciate what you have, which are everything I ever wanted… I wish… I wish someone liked me for a change…" Naruto said softly, a sad smile still upon his face. Still disbelieving what had just come out of his mouth, he gently laid his hand onto Sasuke's cheek barely touching it and caressed it as softly as the wind. He stared at Sasuke's closed eyes for a moment… 

He wasn't sure if he wanted those eyes to open or not anymore…

Naruto stood up and leapt out the window.

A moment later, when the clouds covered the moon and no moonlight streamed into the room, Sasuke opened his eyes as the corners of his mouth rose upwards ever so slightly.

" I like you…"

Sequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequal

(Read bottom for further details)

OH YEAAAAAAAAAH!! I know this is a bribe and all but I WAS planning to do a sequal for this but then…….. *smirks* Until I get 10 reviews or more…… whether it takes two days or two years or two decades or two centuries….. though I doubt the last one…….. THEN I will start it!!

Hehe! I mean……… COME ON people? You expect me to write something that people won't even enjoy…. That's just stupid, even for me!!

So REVIEW……. Or don't if you don't want to….. it's not like I'm forcing you to but then I hope SOME may want a sequal ne???

*starts to laugh evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

*yawn* Oh yeah.. gots to sleep….

Tera peeps…… oh yeah^^ 

Lame advertising time…….. 

Read my other stories which are ALL Hikago but come on? Someone who likes Naruto may like Hikago right??? Ya…… and to Hikaru no Go readers that used their precious time to read this as well……. Tell me if you read Hikaru no Go AND Naruto BOTH!! Because the next chapter of Choking on Ramen is TOTALLY dedicated to you guys……. YUP! That chapter will be coming very soon, as in this week…….. Yaaaaa……… so bye bye now!

,……………………. Dude……. Is there like TOTALLy not enough Naruto/Sasuke fics on the net or what?? *shakes head sadly*


End file.
